Phoenix
by Lady Starscream
Summary: The first Beast Wars, heck, the first TF fic I ever wrote. Re-edited and put up for your amusement. Feel free to poke fun, I won't mind. This was posted 'cause of an RP I'm doing that is much better that'll become a fic, replacing this when it's done.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is the reason why I started the Beast Wars RP. This is not going up anywhere else.

At all.

I'm merely posting this here for reference. This was the first Beast Wars fic I ever wrote, in all it's mary-sue ness, and novice writerism. It was written back in 1998-99, when I was still in highschool. I wanted to re-write it, but it was so bad all the way through that there was no way to unless I canned the entire plotline. anyways, I really like the way the RP is going so far, and I do want to somehow follow the original plotline (minus the human switching sides thing) but her getting the mechsuit with a bird altmode. That was what I really wanted to keep. I have no excuse for the badness of this fic.

Also, two more things I should probably mention. a. the Maximals, being explorers, haven't had that much interaction with humans. They know english, but not exactly what humans are. the Predacons probably know even less. (But, of course, it's fanfic, so they gotta know english, right?) there's one scene where 'phoenix' mentions being programmed a Predacon. The Preds don't know any differently. If it's in a stasis pod, it's programmable. shrugs like I said, they don't know humans, do they?)

there. That is all. enjoy. Flames will be laughed at, and agreed with, most likely. I now this is badfic. like I said. reference. This is completely unserious, and any likeness to badfic is purely intentional.

set in season one

----------------------------------------

It was a grey day, as the Maximals went around the base doing various jobs. Rhinox was repairing a recently damaged Sentinel, as Rattrap and Dinobot argued. Ans Cheetor monitored the sensor grid. Suddenly, a beep sounded.

"We got something coming in fast, Bigbot!" cheetor exclaimed.

"Is it of alien origin? Primal replied. He was getting tired of those things showing up at random intervals, causing more trouble than they allready had.

"It looks like a stasis pod!" the young cheetah exclaimed.

"Right, I'll contact Tigatron and Airrazor. They were near that sector last we checked. We'd better get down there before the Predacons find out about it." he said. Everyone scrambled to get going. "Rattrap, you stay behind and gaurd the base." Primal said to the brown and grey rat, who scowled. "Aw, man! Why do I allways gotta get left behind?" he complained.

Dinobot answered from behind him. "Because you're an annoying vermin."

"Oh yeah, have you looked in a mirror lately, beautiful?" the rat retorted.

Dinobot snarled in his usual veceloraptoral manner. "No. I do not need to, unlike you, who have to check regularly to see if you've gotten any uglier."

"Ya? cause if you looked in a mirror, it'd probably break!" Rattrap sniped.

"We don't have time for this." Primal sighed. "Dinobot, come on. the ape went over to the lift. Cheetor, Primal, dinobot, and Rhinox beastmoded and entered the lift, and it started lowering out of the bottom of the ship, to the ground below.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle, Tigatron padded aliong silently. Above, Airrazor flew swiftly, shadowing her partner on the ground in her beastmode. "It should have landed around here somewhere." the tiger remarked into his communicator. "Hang on, I think I see something." Airrazor said, gliding forward towards where the sleek, silvery pod lay. She circled twice, waiting for Tigatron to catch up. a blast came out of nowhere and nailed her squarely. The falcon barely had time to swawk before she hit the ground, knocked out.

Megatron emerged from the shadows, the other Predacons following him. "The stasis pod is ours, yesss." megatron gloated.Tarantulus removed the maximal chip, and replaced it with the Predacon one. Outnumbered, Tigatron waited in the shadowed underbrush across the small clearing. It would take them at least ten minutes to reprogram the pod, and he knew Primal and the others were close by. 

He was wrong.

"chip accepted, starting scan for life forms." the computer sounded. Tigatron silently swore. Tarantulus chuckled in anticipation. "Scan complete. life form found." the computer finished. it was about that time the rest of the maximals decided to make their appearance. "Leave our comrade alone!" Primal burst from the foliage, Cheetor, Rhinox and Dinobot right behind him. By a plot device only Beast Wars can pull off, this was about the time Airrazor woke up, also. "You're too late, Primal! The stasis pod is ours!" megatron fired off a row of shots at the Maximals, who dove for cover, firing back. A cloud of steam rose from the stasis pod, signaling it's opening. Megatron triumphantly went over to welcome his new Predacon, and his optics widened at what he saw.

"Slag it! Now!" he yelled. Waspinator aimed his stinger gun into the pod when Tigatron pounced on him, teeth and claws shredding the poor yellow and black wasp.

again.

He looked up at Megatron defiantly. "No. You shall not harm it." he growled.

Over the din of weaponfire, a birdlike shriek sounded. But it wasn't Airrazor.

It was coming from... the pod?

not a shriek, but a scream.

Megatron glared at Primal, but ordered a retreat anyway. Once they had gone, the Maximals joined Tigatron next to the pod.  
"What... is it?" Primal queried. Tigatron glanced over. "It appears to be human." he replied quietly.

She was huddled in a tight ball in the corner of the stasis pod. she'd heard Megatron, and thought that was it.

"Hey, it's all right." Primal said gently, trying to speak in english. It was one of the languages he'd learned, even though they had never met any humans before. So this was what one looked like? She almost shrank back, but realized it was a different voice than before and looked up.She saw Tigatron first, then Primal.

"Who... Who are you?" she slowly asked.

"I am optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals. We mean you no harm." he held out a giant (to her) hand, and she tooke it, carefully getting up and out of the pod. "This is Cheetor, Rhinox, and Dinobot, I'm sure you allready know Tigatron. Who are you?"

she didn't seem willing to answer, she just looked at them one by one with an incredulous look.

She finally said "Anna... I'm Anna."

Rhinox spoke next. "Are your memory circuits damaged? we could fix them." he offered.

"Rhinox, she's a Pred! If we help her remember, she'd probably turn right around and slag us!" Cheetor tried to whisper back. Although Anna heard it, and was getting more and more confused with every second.

"Uh... memory circuits? I'm not a maximal. Heck, I'm not even Cybertronian. I'm a biological life form, a living being." she flickered a glance at Primal. "Uh-huh, just try to transform." he offerred gently. Anna gave him a really wierd look, and rolled her eyes. Well, if she had to prove it...

"Anna, terrorize." she deadpanned. "anna maximise?" nothing.

"see, I told you so." she snarked, giving the ape another flat look. she shrugged.

Rhinox pulled out a scanner and did a once-over on her, just to be sure.

"I don't believe it!" he said in astonishment. "No mechanical devices of any kind." he glanced at the scanner again. Anna resisted the urge to say "Really? no duh."

or "I told you so" once again.

"It's a bio, all right." he concluded.

Anna facepalmed. How long was it going to take these robots to realize she was HUMAN!"

"No wonder Megatron wanted to slag it." Dinobot muttered. Anna shot him a look. That comment smarted. It would have hurt her feelings, but machines didn't have feelings, so why should she think he meant it? There was suddenly a whooshing noise and a transforming sound overhead. Thinking the Predacons may have come back, anna dashed into the jungle. Tigatron ran after her. Airrazor landed, and blinked confusedly. she was just scouting the area to make sure the Predacons had left.

There was a minute or so of silence and rustling undergrowth, then a scream and short growl. Then more silence. The other Maximals were about to go after her too, when the two emerged from the jungle, perfectly calm.

"We should get back to base." Primal suggested. They got the pod and some towing gear, and Rhinox pulled the pod behind them as they walked.

Anna looked over at the yellowish-tan and black Cheetor stalking along beside her. "So, you turn into a cheetah?" she asked. "Stupid question." she thought. "Way to start a conversation." But the youngster didn't seem bothered at all by the obviousness of the question. "Yep, fastest cat on the planet!" he boasted, beastmoding and giving her a dazzling grin.  
"I can get back to base twice as fast as Bigbot here." "Oh really?" anna gave the leader a grin. He replied with a tired look and an eyeroll. "yeah, hop on." Primal opened his mouth to argue they shouldn't go off alone, but the 'yellow rocket' was allready speeding away, Anna's voice trailing behind them. "I hope you have the doorkey..."

-------------

Okay, I'm going to have to split this up into chapters. If you read, please review. I don't care what you have to say. I don't intend this to be 'good reading' it's so bad it's almost intentional badfic.

Don't expect it to get any better.

I decided to finally type it because of the RP. Although the RP, when finished, will be replacing this fic. So, until then. whether you review or not, I will be posting more.

so nyah:-p

reviews are appreciated, though. :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Oce again, just let me state that this is not meant to be taken seriously, to any extent, and that is was the first TF fic I ever wrote. I'm re-editing it and posting it, but I'm keeping it pretty much the same as the original, except a few spelling errors and a few other things here and there. I'm putting this up because of a Beast Wars RP I'm running over at my forum, the Nemesis Mark III, which is by far better than this already, and will be replacing this.

Also, in this universe, the Maximals and Predacons know nothing of humans, other than the language, I have no clue why. And that Megatron ends up thinking even though Anna a.k.a. Phoenix is a disgusting lowly creature, being human, is naieve enough to use against the Maximals. or something like that. Also, in this universe, 3rd War and the RP series never happened. so Anna doesn't know anything about the Beast wars or

Feel free to point and poke fun. It won't bother me. In fact, I may join you. heh.

okay, okay, so on to the fiction...

-----------------

By the time Optimus Primal and the other Maximals got back to the base, Anna had gotten acquainted with, ticked off at, and then forgiven Rattrap, and gotten to know a few things about their technology. Rhinox had left the pod in the science lab, and met with the rest of the Maximals on the command deck.

"I don't understand." cheetor commented. "If you're a bio, why did the pod go through the normal process of choosing a form?  
Anna shrugged. "I guess it thought I was a protoform." she replied.

"What I want to know is how you got into that stasis pod." primal asked as he walked in. "I dunno. I was at my favorite spot by the river, then there was this blue flash, and I was in the stasis pod, crashing to the planet."

"But the pod landed in an energon field. You should have been put into stasis lock by it." airrazor commented. Anna once again had to bite her tongue about being a biological life form, not a mechanical one. "What is energon, some sort of electromagnetic field or something?" she asked. Tigatron padded in, still in his beast mode. "Yes, it is. But it effects us all." he answered quietly. He looked over at the lift. He didn't like it here. It was too closed in. He'd rather be... out there. In a jungle somewhere. Among nature.

"Eh, except in beast mode. or in here." Rattrap added. Anna nodded. "I see." she shrugged. "It doesn't effect me." she was tempted to say something, but let it go. She guessed they didn't know anything about humans, did they, now?  
But while the Maximals chatted, the Decepticons schemed...

Megtron growled, looking over his troups. They had lost yet another stasis pod. and failed to get rid of that worthless human-creature.

"We should have slagged that human the moment we saw it. But nooo, we had to fail." Megatron gave waspinator an angry glare. The wasp eeeped and tried to buzz behind Scorponok and hide. Blackarachnia glanced at him. "But what would the Maximals want with a human anyway?" she shrugged. "I thought we were alone on this planet."

"True." megatron replied thoughtfully. "And I doubt Primal would have a human as part of his crew..."

"Immunity to energon, maybe?" Scorponok suggested, batting waspinator out from behind him. The small mech flipped head over stinger afew times, buzzing loudly as he tried to regain his equilibrium, and froze midair at Megatron's stare. He eeped again, almost inaudibly.

"Perhaps, yeess. but not to our weapons."

"So can we go slag it now?" Scorponok asked anxiously.

"No. We have to have a plan first. Undoubtedly those Maximals are protecting it." megatron said the faction name liek it was a disease. "Then, we may be able to use that...human to obliterate the maximals. yeesss." the tyrannasaurus rex leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers, allready thinking of a plan.

Meanwhile, back at the Axalon, anna had learned about the beast-bot interaction, and how the alt mode and robot coexisted to protect the Maximals and Predacons from the planet's unstable energy fields. Tigatron and Airrazor decided to head back out to the jungle, and Anna asked if she could tag along. Primal voiced his concerns over Anna being outside the base, and the Predacons, but she argued Tigatron and Airrazor would both be there to protect her. she folded her arms and gave him a defiant stare. The Gorilla just sighed and agreed. But told her to be back soon.

(and yes, that was a cheesy plot device. But it was nessesary to the storyline. eh, go figure.)

The jungle was lush and green, and birds chirped and sang in the distance. Airrazor was flying over the canopy, in case any unexpected visitors came into the area. An orange flower caught Anna's eye, and she reached over and looked at it closer. "Yaknow, if I could have any form in the world, besides human, I think id be a tiger." she kinda regretted not being able to 'transform' or have a mechsuit, like she'd seen on those cartoons on tv where the human could transform into a car or something.  
That caught Tigatron by suprise. "Why?" he asked. The human shrugged. "To be swift, silent, powerfull yet gracefull. Deadly, yet peace-loving." a smile crossed her face. "At one with nature, so to speak."

Tigatron nodded. "I know what you mean." the girl turned to him, suddenly kind of embarrased for going on like she had. "So, if you could be something else, what would you be?" she queried, trying to start a conversation. She never was good at that, though.

"Me?" the white tiger tilted his head slightly to one side in though. "I don't know. A butterfly, maybe?" a monarch butterfly flittered by, it's black and orange wings reflecting the light coming through the trees. His eyes followed it for a second before replying. "But I am content with what I am." he finally said.

They walked a little further, and a twig snapped in the distance. The tiger shushed the girl and whispered "Tigatron, Maximise." the whirring of gears was barely heard as he went from beast mode to robot form. "Stay here." he whispered to the short blonde human. He crept forward, quietly looking in-between two palm plants, Anna's face appeared on the other side of the bush from Tigatron, looking for the noise, too.

Cheetor had also wandered into the forest, and Airrazor had landed to talk to him.

"I really like him, I just... don't know what to say to him." she shrugged. Anna smiled secretly. She knew who she was talking about. She and Tigatron quietly retreated, leaving the two to talk in privacy. "Airrazor likes you." Anna whispered. "So go talk to her." Tigatron opened his mouth to ask her how she knew that, but knew she was right. And asking how she knew that would only give away the obvious. The feeling was... mutual.

Anna smiled and went back to eavesdropping.

She didn't catch the part where she couldn't talk to Tigatron alone because Anna was with him. All she heard was "...but that slaggin human is in the way." Cheetor shrugged. "So she likes big cats." Airrazor glared at him.

The cheetah loooked at the ground. "Sorry... not helping, am I?" he muttered.

Anna started to retreat back into the shadows, but Tigatron didn't see her, and decided to rush forward at that moment exposing them both.. "Airrazor, I... he trailed off, realizing not only was Cheetor still there, but Anna, too.

Airrazor gave the human a look.

Anna and Tigatron glanced at each other.

Anna gave him an encouraging motion and dissapeared back into the jungle. "Hey Anna, wait up." Cheetor called, and ran to catch up.

Tigatron looked at the greenery they had dissapeared through, and started forward. Airrazor took a step forward, also. Suddenly there was an explosion and a startled scream.

"No! Let me go!" Anna suddenly remembered the falcon's words. She looked over at cheetor, who'd been knocked out, and back at Terrasaur's evil grin. She shut her mouth and stopped struggling... 


	3. Chapter 3

0.0 wow. i didn't know it was going to be this long. LOL. Anyways, another chapter...

Tigatron and airrazor ran to where they had heard the scream and weponfire, but only found Cheetor. "Oh, this is all my fault. I was supposed to be up in the air keeping a lookout, not talking to cheetor." Airrazor said. "It will be allright. We will find her." Tigatron comforted.

Meanwhile, Terrasaur and Waspinator flew in, Terrasaur holding the human in his claws. She wondered just how much they knew about humans. From their discussion on the way here, it was like they couldn't tell the difference between a human and a programmed mechanoid.

Perhaps she could use that?

They walked down the silver corridors, shoving the human in front of them. "i'm going, I'm going!" anna growled. "sheesh1" Terrasaur shoved her again. "Would you mind with the not-shoving-me thing!" she raised her voice.

"ooooh, flezhy-bot hazzzz atitude." Waspinator buzzed.

Anna glared. Or... tried to. He was funny. The poor wasp got blown to bits every time they fought with the maximals, and talked strangely. She just shook her head and walked on.

They came to a large set of doors, and Terrasaur rang the doorchime. "Who is it!?" Megatron snapped. "it's us." Terrasaur said in that scratchy voice of his. "We brought you the human." Megatron's voice took on a different tone now. "Aaaah, excellent. come in, then. yeessss."

The doors slid open to a dimly lit room, with a large circular tub in the center, and Megatron. Oil bath, maybe? whatever it was, it smelled like burning oil. And stank to high heaven. and hurt her nose. Anna made a face.

Megatron turned, the waves from his movement bouncing the little yellow plastic duck floating in front of his. anna resisted the urge to snicker.

a rubber ducky?

Anna opened a secure comlink to the Axalon. whatever was going on, she wanted her friends to know about it.

"So, you are the human who escaped us?" he asked, tone nothing but seriousness. "Yes." Anna replied, noting the rubber ducky bounced some more, bobbing as though it was nodding in agreement. She stifled a snicker. Thank goodness t was dark in here. An evil tyrant hell-bent on conquering the galaxy, who takes oil baths with a rubber ducky. She idly wondered if he ever sang the rubber ducky song to himself...

She had to look away. It was too much.

She cleared her throat and looked back, stoutly ignoring the bobbing bright yellow bath toy.

Megatron adopted a more pleasant tone. "What is your name, human?"

"Anna."

He was up to something. He hadn't had her thrown into the lava pits yet. "What are you up to, Megatron?" she wondered.

"Tell me, human, how did you get into that stasis pod?" the dinosaur asked, completely ignoring her given name.

"I don't know. a subspace teleportation maybe transported me into it from my home. The last thing I remember is sitting by a river, and a blue flash. Then I was in the pod." she shrugged.

Whatever his plan was, she was going to find out. and stop him before he could harm the maximals.

"And the Maximals now have that stasis pod?"

"yes."

"Well, human." megatron stood, liquid dripping from metal armor and scales. "I give you a choice. Help us get the pod back..."

his tone took on a menacing note here. "Or be terminated."

Waspinator and Terrasaur both aimed their weapons at her. Okay, time to test the old "how much do these guys know about humans" factor. From what the Maximals had said, she assumed neither side knew very much about humans at all. She smirked. "I was programmed a Predacon. Even though I don't have a beast mode." she stated. "And..." she walked up as the purple-green Decepticon got out of the tub. "I'll even help you ambush the Maximals and take their base."

He stood, towering over her. He leaned over, his red optics narrowing in suspicion. "Why should I trust you, human." he sneered. "like I said. Predacon." she made a bow before the Tyrant. he snorted. "Terrasaur, waspinator, escort the human to the command room. I'll meet you there shortly.

After they had left, Megatron met with Scorponok on his way. "Do you really think you can trust her?" the scorpion asked. Megatron snorted. "Don't be stupid. No humans can be trusted. But... she amuses me. If she thinks that she is a Predacon, let her. and if she is just acting, we shall use her own act against her." he smirked. either way, he would be victorious, and the naieve human was going to help him... 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it's official. I am re writing the darn ending on this thing! (reads and headdesks. I can't believe I was that stupid)

What? I suppose you want to read what really happened. gah.  
oh, allright. Flames will be used to make TF jokes with, and probably used for ideas to mock my owm badfic with. And yes, I consider this (ugh.) badfic.

Warning. this is the worst chapter. I know, the Predacons do not trust humans. Maybe Anna was acting stupid enough the predacons thought she would blindly follow them, take orders, yadda yadda. Anyways, I had to edit some of this, but don't feel bad, you didn't miss much.

-------------------------------------------------

Anna walked through the jungly area a few miles from the Axalon, towards the Maxiaml base. she ran a little ways, so it would sound like she was tired out. she pulled out her comm transmitter. Anna to maximal base, do you read me?" she panted.

"Hey, kid. We thought the Preds had nabbed ya fer sure." Rattrap's voice came through.

"Yeah... I got away... they're right behind me, though. I'm lost in the jungle, can you find me?" She asked, trying to sound worn out from running.

"Yeah, lemme get da boss monkey. Don't move, we'll be right there." the link clicked off. But the secret one was still open. And the Maximals had heard their entire plan of attack. Megatron stomped up in his beast mode. "Good work, human. now for the hard part." He grinned as the other Predacons took their locations around the perimiter of the base.

"Phoenix." she deadpanned.

"I beg your pardon?" Megatron tilted his head to one side.

The human turned to face him. "Phoenix is my name. I am a Predacon, not just a human."

Megatron smiled inwardly. Either this human was somehow effected by the stasis pod, or thought that she had been. He smirked slightly. "Very well, then... phoenix. Wait for the Maximals, and we shall ambush them. Then you shall complete the rest of your mission." The human bowed.

Megatron hid behind some foliage, and "phoenix" helped cover him with leafy branches to help conceal him. She stepped back. "Perfect." she smirked. One set of branches across his face so he couldn't see his lack of camoflauge, but still se through the branches, and a few around him, although you could clearly see the bright green and purple dinosaur between the trees.

Pretty soon, the rustling of leaves was heard, and Primal appeared. "Are you allright?" he asked. "I am now." she smirked. She and Primal both turned and fired at Megatron at the same time, just as the explosives sounded from underneath where the rest of the predacons were hiding. Megatron roared as he was knocked off his feet. "Curse you, human!" he roared. "Phoenix" smirked. "I may have sworn loyalty to you, Megatron, but I had my fingers crossed. _Yeeeesssss_." she said sarcastically. She grinned, and followed Primal snickering as they made a hasty retreat from the forest.

They met up with Rhinox, Rattrap, Airrazor, and Dinobot on the way back to the base. "Uh, you guys didn't leave the base ungaurded, did you?" she asked. "No, Cheetor's there." primal anwered from beside her "Come on, megatron was gonna attack the base behind my back. I overheard it." Anna broke into a run. "Care for a lift?" Airrazor picked her up gently, just as she said "no."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about you. I don't know how much you heard, but I should have been overhead watching, not chatting whith Cheetor." Anna would have shrugged if capable. "It's okay. At least this way I found out what Megsy's plan was." The other Predacons had come out from behind their cover, some scorched, some not. Waspinator was missing. Of course.

They were trying to attack the base, alright. And Primal and the others hadn't made it back yet. Anna and Airrazor were behind the Predacons, so they didn't see the two in the air behind them.

"Drop me off behind those bushes, then circle around a couple times. I've got an idea."

Airrazor nodded. Anna came up to where the other Predacons were. "Where is Megatron?" scorponok demanded. "He's on his way. The other maximals have been taken care of." she surveyed the battlefield. "Megatron sent me to inform you to make a false retreat while I convince Cheetor to let me inside and turn off the Sentinel.

"We don't take orders from you!!" scorponok retorted. "Fine. Tell that to megatron when he gets here and finds his plan has failed. He's fighting Primal. so if you want to distract him while he's in battle just to question his plan, go for it." she stared at him defiantly. The scorpion clicked his claws rapidly a few times in uncertainty.

"I say we make a false retreat while you go tell the kittycat to turn the field off. Then I will lead the attack on the ungaurded ship." he ordered, pointing at the human. Anna bowed. She circled around to one side, then ran out onto the battlefield firing at the allready-damaged Predacons. Blackarachnia fired back, and 'accidentally' hit her in the arm "oops." she said with mock innocence.

"Retreat." Scorponok yelled. Anna gave him a look. "Way to be convincing, moron." she thought. she ran up to where Cheetor had taken cover behind one of the structural braces. "Heya spots." she grinned. The cat's quasar rifle swiveled to point at her. "What? I just bought us some time." yellow optics narrowed."It was just an act." she explained. About that time, the rest of the maximals showed up. "It's all right, cheetor." Primal assured him. the teen looked at Primal then Anna. "Are they gone?" he asked. "For the time being. When they find out I lied about Megatron's orders, they might be back." she replied.

"Then we'd better get inside." Rhinox suggested, eyeing the burn mark on the human's arm. "I'm fine." she replied. They went inside, and Cheetor checked the are scans while the rest of the maximals got more weapons from the weapons locker.

"Yep, they're just over the next ridge. And it looks like Megatron's with them, too.

Rattrap made a face "man, don't they know when ta take a hint?"

Dinobot grabbed a gun. "Apparently not." he armed the gun with a click.

Rhinox went over to the storage closet, and ahemmed. Anna looked over at him. "I've been researching humans and their involvement in the Cybertronian wars.." he started. "And since you're not as impervious as we are to weaponfire, I thought you could make good use of this.." he pressed a button and the door slid open.

Anna blinked.

It was a sort-of suit, kind of like armor. She wiggled into the red and gold metal.

"Now, all you have to do is maximise." he instructed.

"Phoenix, Maximize."

The metal slid down into place, making a full suit of armor, and a visored helmet. there was also a pair of wings with loops on the underside, and a button on the outside of the loops. She turned around so her back was reflected in the surface of the storage cabinet, and found two jets between the golden-orange wings.

"It's beautiful." she breathed. "I don't know how I can ever thank you." she grinned.

The first clang sounded as weaponfire started to ping against sentinel's allready-abused forcefield. "We have to get rid of them before they can get through out forcefield." Primal ordered. "Rattrap, stay inside. Turn the field back on once we're clear of the base."

"yessuh!" the rat-bot saluted and headed for the controls. The lift started to descend, and Anna grinned. "base mode."

The armor retracted, looking more like regular clothing. "I want to suprise Megatron." she chuckled. They reached the ground and scattered going tow different directions. The field cut off, and Anna followed Primal and Rhinox one direction, while Cheetor and Dinobot went another. Once the shield had clicked back on, she grinned.

"Phoenix, Maximise." the Predacons wer making a long distance attack, and once they realized the shield was going to stay on, they would know for sure they were defeated. The armor and helmet slid into place, and she slid her fingers through the wing-loops, pressing the buttons to ignite the jets. Suddenly she was in the air, looking down at the Predacons.

And there was Megatron behind a rock all by himself.

Oh, she was gonna love this.

She fired off a wing-rocket, making him look up. he sqinted against the sun to see the outline of a bird. and the same cry as before sounded. Only this was no scream. It was the sound of joy. The 'bird' turned into a powerdive, coming inches from Megatron before landing.

The red and gold mech turned, and the helmet retracted. "Hello megsy, remember me?" she grinned, and aimed both wrisrocket launchers at him.

"this isn't over." he growled. He hit his comm. "Predacons... "

He snarled at the human.

"Retreat."

The other Predacons sounded like they were ready to leave, and they quickly cleared the area. Phoenix walked up to the group, and past Dinobot towards the lift. "Still think I should have been slagged?" she snarked. Dinobot growled and muttered. They boarded the lift.

"I may have gone to the depths of the Predacons, but I rose back up to claim victory and rejoin my friends. I guess tha name fits." she grinned.

-  
epilogue:

Anni was awakened by a strange light from down the corridor. The heavy sound of footsteps sounded from behind her. Primal and Rhinox, of course. primal eyed the doorway. "The computer said there was a spacial anomoly here." he said. "Maybe it's your way home. the green and brown rhino added. "Perhaps." Anna nodded.  
fourty five minutes later, the rest of the crew were standing around. Anna had pulled on her mechsuit, not knowing what other world would be on the other side of the doorway.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you." she said.

"See ya later, kiddo." Rattrap yelled.

"Bye." Cheetor said. Rhinox added. "We'll tell Tigatron and Airrazor bye for you next time they report in."

Anna nodded. "Thanks again for the mechsuit. it is Way cool!" she grinned.

Primal came up and shook her hand. "Maybe we'll meet again. someday. "Maybe." Anna nodded, and stepped through the dimensional gate.

End

-------------

Okay, okay, so I did a LOT of changing at the end. But the dang thing just grabbed me and said "Write me this way"  
The only thing that was changed was a little dialougue between Anna, Blackarachnia, anbd Tarantulus that really didn't fit, and a little bit of dialogue at the very end. Aside from that, this is the original.

comments and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
